A certain 2-substituted-benzyl-1-azolylmethylcyclopentanol derivative is known to have a biocidal activity (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
Some compounds included in a 2-(halogenated hydrocarbon-substituted)-5-benzyl-1-azolylmethylcyclopentanol derivative are reported to exhibit anti-convulsive and antianxiolytic activities (see Patent Literature 3). Nevertheless, Patent Literature 3 contains no description with regard to agro-horticultural agents and industrial material protecting agents, and no specific disclosure of the compounds encompassed by the invention.